DORAWA
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: ¿Qué harías si la persona que amas se casa con otra? EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

**DORAWA.**

* * *

Si son curiosos, sabrán lo que significa el título que le he dado.

Mi mente no me deja en paz, ja ja, y ahora se le ocurrió un nuevo fic.

Disfrútenlo, y no me juzguen por dejar inconcluso los otros.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

—¡Felicidades, Pan-chan!—gritaron todos al unísono—incluso yo—cuando Pan ingresó a la habitación.

Sus orbes negras se abrieron asombradas, y solo atinó a cubrir su boca con sus manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Arigato!—sonrió dando una reverencia—. Muchas gracias a todos. No me lo esperaba.

—De nada, cariño, te lo mereces—le dijo su madre envolviéndola en brazos—. Muchas felicidades, hija.

—Te amo, mamá—Pan respondió de igual manera y yo solo pude ser un mero espectador. Poco tiempo después, Gohan-San no tardó en aparecer y también abrazarla efusivamente.

Así, uno a uno de todos los presentes en aquella habitación, le estaban felicitando.

—Felicidades, Pan.

—Gracias, Bulma-San.

Goten no paraba de tomarle fotografías, según dijo, para subirlas a internet con algún comentario gracioso.

Poco después, su abuelo Goku y Satán hicieron lo mismo. Llegaría mi turno. No lo resistí más, y decidí salir desapercibido de la habitación.

Salí al balcón, el aire frío de la noche me golpeó de lleno, pero menos mal así había sido, la sensación de ahogo de la habitación previa, fue reemplazada por una de aparente alivio.

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi traje, y solo me quedé parado, esperando, rogando que quizá, ella, Bra y Marron salieran ya de aquí.

Sería una noche de chicas, según dijeron, y por cómo las vi de entusiasmadas, se lo iban a tomar en enserio.

—¡Hey!—dijo golpeando mi espalda con las palmas de sus manos, casi salté de susto cuando lo hizo.

Por estar tan perdido en mis pensamientos, ni siquiera la sentí acercarse. Lentamente giré hacia ella. Había venido por mí.

—¡Trunks-chan!—dijo efusivamente— ¿Por qué tan perdido?

—Ah…

—¿No pensarás evadirme? ¿O sí?—dijo divertida.

—Nada de eso, Pan. Tuve una llamada que contestar—mentí.

—Ya. Entiendo ¿Y? ¿No me darás un abrazo?—preguntó con un gracioso puchero en su boca—. Baka, siempre eres así conmigo. Venga, dame un abrazo para la suerte.

—No seas niñata, Pan ¿Para qué necesitarías algo así de mí? —intenté vagamente zafarme de su pedido pero fue en vano. Riéndose a todo pulmón solo me pegó con un puño en el brazo.

—Vamos—sin que lo pudiera prever, ella fue la que me abrazó—. Solo di: Niñata inmadura. Eso será algo como un buen vaticinio.

—Hm. No digas estupideces, Pan.

—Venga, Trunks ¿No lo dirás?

—No.

—¿Qué?—zafó su agarre por un momento, tan solo para tomarme por los hombros. Le sobrepasaba por una cabeza, pero aun así se las ingenió para sujetarme con fuerza—. Trunks-chan. ¿No lo dirás?

—No.

El cejo sobre su frente se frunció y la vi jalarme de las solapas de mi traje para obligatoriamente inclinar mi cabeza y mirarla desde arriba.

—Trunks. No todos los días me caso, así que lo dirás porque lo dirás.

—Ah…

 _Es fácil, hombre._

Me dijo mi alter ego.

 _Solo dile lo que quiere oír._

—Ah…

Ella no capitularía hasta que se lo dijera, y yo sabía cuan terca y obstinada podía llegar a ser.

—Trunks. Estoy esperando.

Solo dile lo que quiere oír, Trunks Briefs.

—Niñata…—empecé—. Ah…

—¡Pan, ya es hora!—menos mal, Bra apareció en el marco de la puerta—. Se nos hará tarde.

—Sí, Bra. Voy en un minuto.

—Sí, te esperaremos en el auto, Marron ya está allí—anunció mi hermana.

—Sí, Bra—luego de esa afirmación, Bra desapareció, y la atención de Pan se enfocó de nueva cuenta en mí—Ah, Trunks, me voy.

—Sí, Pan. Diviértete—sonriéndome, caminó con dirección a la casa, pero antes de entrar giró completamente hacia mí

—Trunks.

—¿Qué? Dime.

—No faltes. Te asesinaré si lo haces.

—Sí, Pan. Estaré allí.

* * *

—¡Trunks-chan!—Mis ojos se elevaron hacia ella, para tan solo verla enfundada en un vestido blanco perla, y zapatos de tacón color beige. En definitiva, era un hito verla de ese modo—. Viniste—dijo desde las escaleras de la recepción.

—Soy hombre de honor, Pan.

—Sí, menos mal lo eres—dijo descendiendo y colocándose enfrente de mí— ¿Y?

—¿Y qué?—No entendí la pregunta.

—¿Cómo me veo?—preguntó un tanto avergonzada para luego bufar—. Nunca he sido muy buena para estas cosas, en cambio, Bra y tú saben mucho de sofisticación. Dime. Me veo fatal ¿Cierto?

—Ah…

Pocas veces como las de ahora, yo no podía emitir ningún sonido, peor aún palabra alguna. Y es que…

¿Cómo decirle que cuando la vi descender por las escaleras, literalmente perdí el aliento?

—Me preocupa mucho que haya arruinado la colocación "exacta" de la tiara que Bra me colocó—dijo entre risas—. Sería capaz de matarme.

—A ver. Déjame ayudarte.

Me coloqué detrás de ella, y verifiqué que todo estuviera en orden.

—Solo aquí. Permíteme.

—Agh. Lo sabía—siseo—. ¿Ves? Soy un desastre para esto.

—Para nada, Pan. Listo—le dije cuando dejé la tiara en el lugar exacto—. Ahora estás perfecta.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí.

—Uff. Eso es un alivio—con una media sonrisa en mi dirección, ella agradeció, para poco después enfocar sus ojos en quién estaba detrás de mí.

—Hyung Soo—dijo Pan antes de pasar de mí y salir a su encuentro

En momentos así, maldecía el poder que mi hermana tenía sobre mí, de otro modo, en este momento me hubiese encontrado en la sala de banquetes. Esperando que empezara la boda, y no aquí. Siendo el terceto de esta historia.

—Pan-chan—con los brazos envueltos en su cintura, ambos caminaron hacia mí—. Trunks—dijo extendiendo una de sus manos—enfundadas en un pulcro traje negro— hacia mí—. Amigo. Gracias por haber venido.

—No tienes de qué agradecer, Hyung Soo. Es un honor el haber sido invitado.

—¿Pero qué dices, Trunks? Eres amigo mío y de Pan. Tenías que estar aquí.

—Sí, Hyung, eso es lo que le he dicho—le dijo Pan—, si hasta lo he amenazado.

—¿Hiciste eso, Pan?

—Sí, Hyung. Lo he hecho.

—Ya veo. Ah… Por favor, Trunks. Dime que el señor Vegeta vino.

—Ah… Sí, mi padre ya debe estar en la recepción.

—Oh, me alegra—dijo satisfecho mi amigo peli-negro.

Para nadie era un secreto que mi padre le agradaba, siempre fue así, así como tampoco para nadie pasaba desapercibido que mi padre también le apreciaba.

 _"_ _Es un humano que vale la pena un poco de mi tiempo. No es basura terrícola."_

—¿Pero qué haces aquí, Trunks?

—Ah, vine porque Bra y Marron tuvieron una "emergencia" y querían que les trajera dos nuevos vestido. Al parecer, una copa de vino fue suficiente para arruinarlas.

—Mujeres, mujeres—meneó de lado a lado su cabeza. Divertido por la situación—, pero está solucionado, supongo.

—Sí. Así que cómo ya he terminado, yo creo que…

Una mujer rubia de tacones se nos acercó, haciendo resonar sus tacones en el pulcro piso.

—Señores. La ceremonia comenzará. A sus lugares por favor.

—¡Sí!—contestaron al unísono, para luego comenzar a reír por sus ocurrencias.

—Te veo en breve, Hyung—le dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta que la guiaría al altar.

* * *

—¿No te quedarás, Trunks?

—No, Bra. Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana—antes de que mi hermana objetara algo, completé—. Tengo unos asuntos que resolver.

—Bueno, entonces no te detengo. Si es así… —dijo quitando sus antebrazos de la ventanilla del auto—. Ve, descansa.

—Sí, Bra.

Subí el vidrio de la ventanilla lateral del auto, y me uní al tráfico.

 _"_ _No estés tan serio, Trunks. Sonríe un poco más."_

—Sch.

 _"_ _¿Ves lo guapo que estás cuando sonríes? Yo creo que por eso abuelo Goku pateó tu trasero el otro día. Cuando luchabas estabas tan serio y tenso. "_

—Pan…

Un ligero temblor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación de frío intenso me congeló en mi sitio. Seguí conduciendo por el centro de la ciudad. Esta ciudad era así, ajetreada, todos los días del año, siempre lleno de vida, de luces, de personas.

Al menos así, la sensación de lejanía y soledad desaparecía, un poco, o al menos se hacía tolerable.

Cambié de carril, y casi tenía que obligarme a no mirar el asiento de copiloto.

No mires, Trunks. Me repetía, pero hasta yo sabía que no iba a funcionar.

Apoyé mi brazo en la ventana y continué conduciendo, no sabía ni a donde iba, solo sabía que no quería llegar a mi casa, y tampoco había querido quedarme en la fiesta.

A esta hora, ellos estarían bailando. Festejando su boda.

¿Qué haría yo allí?

Si ya, lejos de allí, me sentía la persona más patética del mundo.

Hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de mi capacidad para conservar la calma y haber aparentado tal normalidad.

 _"_ _Hyung, Pan. Les deseo, sean felices. Felicidades por su boda"_

Apenas sí logré decir eso, darles un abrazo a cada uno, y salir con la dignidad suficiente para lo poco de corazón palpitante que me quedaba. Jamás me consideré que algo así podría llegar a suceder, quizá esté loco, pero yo, me aferré a ella como nunca lo hice con nadie.

Al recordarla, las lágrimas caen eventualmente, y solo atino a apretar el volante en mis manos. Kami, todo esto duele en el alma, es una presión que no pasa. Algo que me ofusca y que me obliga a largarme a llorar, justo ahora.

La sensación de ira me envuelve, la rabia conmigo mismo por haber sido tan imbécil. Y las lágrimas hacen juego con la impotencia que siento.

¿Cómo creíste que nadie más iba a ver lo especial que es?

Eso es lo que ahora yo mismo me preguntaba, pero mi cuerpo no escucha. Y casi puedo sentir su esencia, su energía junto a mí en el auto.

Conduciendo por los lugares que solía visitar con ella, me siento perdido. Me siento tan lejano, que creo que estaba viviendo en otro lugar, en otra época, y ahora, la realidad me ha estallado en la cara. Pan no estará más. Me detuve en su semáforo, y el ver una tienda de pastelillos fue suficiente para que eso me resultara tan familiar y las lágrimas de nueva cuenta cedieran.

 _"_ _Feliz cumpleaños, Sr. Briefs"_

Recuerdo que me dijo en la oficina. Lugar que nunca mezclaba con la vida personal, yo era su jefe, ella mi secretaria personal. Al menos hasta que aprendiera como desenvolverse en el mundo de los negocios. Así me lo había pedido personalmente. Recibiría, en un tiempo no muy lejano, la herencia de la familia Satán, y tendría que aprender cómo eran los negocios. Una cosa era tener un título, y lo siguiente era tener la experiencia para no lanzar todos los patrimonios de su familia por la borda, sino que hacerlos prosperar.

Ahora ella sería la heredera, y por ello, había pedido incursionar en el mundo de los negocios como mi secretaria, yo le enseñaría, y así fue. Y ahora, esto también me confirmaba que su lapso de tiempo trabajando para mí, también expiró.

Trunks Briefs. Eres un imbécil. La tuviste a tu alcance todo el tiempo.

Sí. Quizá creí que ella nunca me dejaría. Pan siempre estaba allí, siendo mi confidente, mi amiga, mi cómplice, mi aprendiz, mi secretaria y yo su sensei.

¿Cómo todo cambió en apenas un año?

 _"_ _¿Quién es ella? ¿Eh?"_

 _"_ _¿Quién, Hyung?"_

 _"_ _La chica que acaba de salir de la cámara de entrenamiento de Vegeta-san"_

 _"_ _Ah, Ella es Son Pan"_

Quizá para ese entonces yo tendría que haberle dicho que no lo sabía, que era una desconocida, y ahora no estaría pasando por lo de ahora.

Sintiendo pena conmigo mismo. Kami, la extraño demasiado, pero ya no es mía, desde que aceptó ser su esposa, ya tenía ni una sola oportunidad con ella.

¿Cómo habría de meterme entre los dos de todos modos?

Pan era mi amiga, y Hyung era el único amigo, aparte de Goten, que sabía a ciencia cierta quiénes éramos mi familia y yo realmente y había jurado guardarse el secreto hasta la muerte.

Jamás podría haberlo hecho. Y además, ellos realmente se amaban.

Jamás lo vi perder la cabeza hasta tal grado por alguien más que no fuera Pan, aunque eso, eso era comprensible y no podía culparlo, la prueba viviente de eso era yo, aun siendo su amigo, anhelaba a su esposa, y ahora lloraba porque ellos se habían convertido en marido y mujer, y ahora tan solo podía maldecir mi propia idiotez, porque ese hombre pude haber sido yo y no Hyung.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para el: hubiera. Las cartas ya estaban colocadas sobre la mesa, y tristemente, yo salí perdiendo en la primera ronda. Cuando tenía todas las de ganar.

Maldita sea mi estupidez.

Sin poder evitarlo, terminé golpeando innumerables veces el volante del auto, el cual se llenó de abolladuras. Sin que siquiera lo notara, unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por mis mejillas, y otras cuantas nublaron mis ojos, y me vi obligado a aparcar de lleno en la acera.

Apoyé mi frente en el volante del auto, y solo me permití soltar lo que tanto tiempo guardé en aquella ceremonia.

¿Quién diría que la sonrisa hipócrita en tu cara es una perra que te cobra la factura más temprano que tarde?

Eso era lo por lo que estaba atravesando, tuve que fingir muy bien en la ceremonia, pero ahora, Kami, nadie lo sabría así que podría darle rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, darme un espacio para sacar todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro guardando desde el día que me enteré de su compromiso.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iban a decir aquel día, pero poco después lo supe cuando Bra se fijó en el detalle en la mano de Pan.

 _"_ _¿Eso es lo que creo que es?"_

Así había empezado.

 _"_ _Acabamos de comprometernos. Bra, Trunks. "_

Kami.

¿Por qué no dejo de temblar?

Rabia.

Respondió mi subconsciente.

Rabia con uno mismo.

 _"_ _Trunks. ¿Sabes que mi familia no es muy unida, no es así?... Por eso, Bulma-san, Vegeta-san, Bra y tú se han convertido en mi familia, y ahora Pan… Ah, la amo demasiado. Es todo lo que siempre quise, Trunks. "_

Hyung la amaba, de eso no cabía duda alguna, y ella, tampoco. Pan nunca se abría casado con alguien que no amara, la conozco, y eso de que se haya casado con él por interés no es ni siquiera una remota posibilidad.

Solo desearía haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Pan antes.

"Trunks, quise invitar a Pan a salir, pero ella dijo que no ¿Sabes a qué lugar le gustaría ir?"

Nunca se lo hubiese dicho aun si lo hubiese sabido.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces aquí, Trunks, ven, la fiesta está dentro, y queremos tomarnos fotos con todos ustedes?_

 _"_ _No lo sé, Hyung. Son fotos nupciales"_

 _"_ _No, son fotos de familia. Y ya te lo he dicho, ni mis padres ni hermanos pudieron venir para la boda. De todas maneras no me importa. De ellos ya lo esperaba. Así que Trunks, vamos, la novia aguarda"_

Siempre nos sentábamos uno al lado del otro en el auto, pero ahora, ya nunca más podrá ser. Con un poco de pesadez, abrí mis ojos y los direccioné al asiento del copiloto, y casi podía sentir su débil esencia allí, donde era su sitio. No, ella no puede dejarme de este modo.

Ya lo ha hecho, ahora es la señora, Han.

Dijo nuevamente mi alter ego, para que yo me conformara y aceptara mi realidad. La misma que yo decidí por cuenta propia.

Ahora solo me queda un asiento vació, y muchos de los recuerdos que tengo de ella allí.

Pan trabajando, Pan hablando de cualquier tontería, Pan haciendo preguntas sobre la oficina, Pan la intelectual. Pan siendo una niñata, Pan siendo una feroz empresaria en potencia. Toda ella, ese asiento tiene su nombre marcado por donde sea que se lo mire.

Quisiera alargar cada minuto, cada segundo si ella estuviera aquí, pero para qué me atormento con algo así, si sé, perfectamente, que ella no volverá, se ha desvanecido.

Quizá sea lo mejor para ella ahora que iniciará una nueva vida. Estar tan cerca de ella será algo deprimente para mí ahora, pero a su vez, será reconfortante el sentirme parte, al menos en un grado inexistente, parte de su mundo. Algo de mí, sigue aferrándose a ella. Aunque ahora solo pueda percibir una fría esencia, lejana, ajena, y totalmente incorrecta.

La mujer de la que estaba enamorado, ahora era mi antigua secretaria, y la esposa de mi mejor amigo de la universidad.

Un hombre al que respetaba, uno que incluso mi padre había aprobado como un amigo para mí. No tenía quejas con respecto a él, en especial porque Hyung y mi padre coincidían en varias cosas, y tenía la misma cosmovisión acerca de cómo veían la vida.

Era oficial, un humano común y corriente, aparte de mi propia madre, había logrado entablar una conversación con mi padre por más de una hora.

Y, aparte de ser mi mejor amigo, también era un socio muy prolijo, esas deberían ser razones suficientes para dejar de pensar en Pan, ahora su esposa, de la manera enamoradiza y despechada que lo estaba haciendo, pero solo quería desahogarme, sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro, llorar sin vergüenza, maldecir cuantas veces quisiera y golpear todo cuanto quisiera para aliviar mi ira interna, mi decepción y tristeza.

Su esencia me intoxica con su dulce aroma, y no creo que quiera despertar. De ella ahora ya no me quedan más recuerdos que su asiento vació y los muchos bellos momentos de risa que me hizo pasar.

Con la mano temblorosa, saqué una fotografía del bolsillo interior de mi casimir y la vi.

Pan en su vestido de novia, con la tiara sobre su cabeza, un ramo de rosas rojas, y al ahora su esposo, tomando su mano. Barrí la foto con la vista nublada y las mejillas humedecidas, y me vi a mí mismo. Sonriente, feliz, con Pan a mi lado izquierdo, y Hyung lateral a ella. Marcando su territorio con su brazo en su cintura.

Apariencias que engañan.

Arrugando la foto en mis manos, volví a golpear el volante. Esa memoria, junto con el beso al final de la ceremonia me hicieron de nueva cuenta llorar.

Pan.

Por favor, regresa. No te vayas. Solo regresa a mí. Regresa a tu lugar, conmigo, Pan.

Dejarte ir no es nada fácil. No resisto que seas capaz de dejarme. Pan. No quiero dejar de aferrarme a ti.

 _"_ _¿Cómo luzco, Trunks?"_

Había preguntado ella inocentemente.

¿Cómo decirle que parecía un ángel?

¿Cómo decirle que quería raptarla y llevármela muy lejos?

¿Cómo decirle que se casara conmigo y no con Hyung?

No podía, ella merecía ser feliz, y Hyung la amaba.

Así que solo, me aferraré a la esencia que queda de Pan.

* * *

Denle un dedito arriba, dejen un comentario. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

Aclaración: Ya que en la mayoría de los Fics, Trunks siempre se casa, y Pan es la que sufre, cambiemos las cosas un poco. Sí, señores. Soy malévola.

Un beso y abrazo si llegaste hasta aquí.

 **DORAWA: Regresa (Coreano)**

Odette K Zeng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—Dame tu mano.

—¿Eh?

—Pan. Solo confía—me dijo mientras la extendió hacia mí—. Confía, mujer.

—Yo confío, Hyung. Pero…

—Vamos, date prisa o quizá ¿Eres una cobarde?

—Bah. Al diablo— le dije aferrándome a él—. Yo no le temo a nada ¿Qué haremos?

Sabía que había caído, él sabía perfectamente cómo obligarme a hacer algo arriesgado, y la sonrisa socarrona en su cara lo denotaba.

—¡Saltar!

—¿Q-qué?

Sin previo aviso. Me jaló con él y terminamos saltando hacia el mar desde aquella peña. No era que fuera atemorizante para mí, peor aun para Hyung que era un temerario, fue lo improvisto del acto que me había hecho gritar en el trayecto.

—¡Baka Han Hyung!—reclamé cuando pude por fin nadar a la superficie del claro mar azul.

—Lenta. Debiste haberlo adivinado.

—Bah. Dijiste: confía—solté sarcásticamente—. Acaso ¿Será que tengo que desconfiar de ti?

—¿Por qué hacerlo, señora Ha? Yo soy un angel.

—Sch.

Bajo los rayos resplandecientes y destellantes del sol sobre las aguas del mediterráneo, Hyung lucía increíblemente apuesto. Casi podía ver un halo sobre su cabeza que podría confirmar su premisa de que era un ángel, pero habría de encontrar la manera de refutar su pretenciosa postura.

—Hm. Los demonios fueron un día ángeles.

—¿Me estás comparando con uno?—dijo sonriéndome divertido y nadando hacia mí.

Sus orbes grises mirándome fijamente, de una manera determinada, y sus brazos en el agua, fueron un incentivo para chapotear agua en su dirección, y pretender huir, pero sabía de antemano que al ser un atleta destacado, Hyung me habría de dar "pesca"

—¡Puede ser!

—¡Baka Ha Pan!—sin más que alegar, Hyung nadó en mi dirección a todo lo que sus brazos daban.

—¡Oye!—reclamé retornando a verlo por breves segundos—¡No uses mis frases sin antes pagar regalías!

Como lo había declarado desde el inicio, o al menos yo dejé que sucediera, en tan solo pocos minutos se encontraba frente a mí. Con la sonrisa de victoria marcada en toda su cara, encogiéndome de hombros solo le di su merecida victoria.

—¿Qué tal, eh?

—Nada mal para un humano—le dije, y su cejo se frunció un poco—. Digamos que sobresales un poco.

—Tenía que—dijo—. Mi sensei exige mucho.

—Uff. Ni que lo digas. Conmigo repruebas si no eres el mejor de todos.

—Exigente.

—Sí, lo soy—diciéndole eso, solo pude enredar mis brazos en su cuello—. Pero amas a esta exigente que te pide que pagues las regalías que me debes.

—Veo que has sido una gran aprendiz, Trunks debe estar orgulloso—dijo.

—¿Por qué él? Yo fui quien se esforzó por aprender. Hm. Eres…

—Sch. Besaré esa boca tan insolente.

—Hm ¿Esta?— le dije pegando mis labios a los de él.

—Ah…

—I win, Honey—trate de jugar con él, y aceptó el desafío porque sonrió en mi dirección.

—Sí, Pan—dijo meneando la cabeza de lado a lado—. Siempre encuentras la manera de salvarte.

—Hm. Es porque soy inteligente.

—Vaya que lo eres—Dejó otro suave beso en mi boca y sus manos tomaron con firmeza mi cintura mientras yo trataba por todos los medios de continuar pataleando para no hundirme. Suavemente dejó de besarme. Abrí mis ojos, solo para encontrarme con una grisácea mirada en mi dirección.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo un lindo bronceado?

—Sí, pero no era precisamente lo que estaba pensando.

—Ah ¿No? Entonces dime ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Pan…

—¿Sí, señor Ha? —su cabeza se inclinó un tanto hacia mí y cuando creí que iba a besarme de nueva cuenta en los labios, tomó mi cabeza para tan solo depositar un beso en mi frente y quedarse estático en su sitio.

—Estás haciendo una obra maestra conmigo.

—Ah… Hyung.

—Mueves el alma en mí y todo lo que soy está en tus manos.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—¡Ah! ¿Cuándo volverá, Pan? Ya la extraño— dijo mi hermana con un puchero en su boca mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa de vidrio.

—Debe serlo, Bra—le respondió mi madre—, no han estado mucho tiempo separadas la una de la otra. A decir verdad, nunca.

—No, nunca. Y es por eso, mamá, que ya quiero que vuelva—con paso lento, Bra se recargó en el barandal de la terraza. Y solo dio un profundo suspiro mientras mi madre la miraba divertida desde su asiento y con las dos manos sosteniendo su taza de té verde.

Yo, mientras tanto, me enfocaba en asuntos de la empresa. Clavé mis ojos en el archivo de la computadora y seguí trabajando. Dejándome acompañar de las dos mujeres Briefs.

Al menos así, era tolerable la sensación de vacío interior que me agobiaba desde que Pan se fue.

Realmente debo preocuparme por mí, porque mi actitud podría traerle problemas y es lo que menos quiero para ella. Hace unos días, cometí la imprudencia de llamarla, creí, llamaba a mi nueva asistente, pero el que terminó contestando la llamada fue Hyung.

A pesar de que en el lugar en donde estaban ya era de madrugada, Hyung le pasó la llamada. Nunca olvidaría lo que me dijo:

 **FLASHBACK**.

—¡Baka. ¿Tienes la menor idea de que hora es aquí? Es de madrugada. Te mataré si no es importante!

—Go-Gomen, Pan. Es que… quería llamar a la nueva secretaria y… bueno…— pero qué idiotez la mía—. Bueno, terminé llamándote.

—Por Kami, Trunks. Te lo dije cientos de veces antes de dejar a mi reemplazo. Está como: 《Nueva secretaria》 porque no pude presentártela. Además, si el contacto tenía el nombre de Jenny, quizás hubieses creído que era alguien que conociste en alguna fiesta y lo eliminarías.

Tenía razón, era algo que con frecuencia hacía.

Pan. Siempre pensando en mi conveniencia.

—Gomen, Pan— tan solo pude decirle, totalmente avergonzado. No era un niñato, y aun así había cometido el error de uno—, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo, que no leí bien.

—Agh—Bramó antes de soltar a reírse a todo pulmón—. Por eso mismo lo hice. Debes tratar con muchas personas y es imposible que te aprendas el nombre de tantas. Ahora, si solo ese es el asunto. Nos vemos. Adiós. Tengo que tratar de dormir de nueva cuenta.

—Hai, Arigato, Pan. Y Gomen por esto.

—No te preocupes, Trunks-chan. Que tengas un buen día en la oficina.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Kami, que vergüenza. En especial porque luego Hyung me mandó un correo al respecto. Y hablando del hombre, estaba en línea, ahora mismo, y me había enviado un mensaje en la mañana.

 **De:** Ha Hyung Soo.

 **Para:** Trunks Briefs.

 **Asunto:** Trabajo.

Trunks. Con respecto al último informe, hay algo en lo que no concuerdo contigo. Ese producto se vendería mejor si seguimos mi plan.

 **Ha Hyung Soo. Presidente de Ha Enterprises Technology.**

Apenas lo leí, me apresuré a contestar.

 **POV DE PAN.**

Acaricié el brazo que estaba envuelto en mi cintura, retorné a ver a mi compañero y vi que estaba profundamente dormido. Fase del sueño REM, seguramente. Ahora, nada lo haría despertar. Su facie lucía relajada, y unos cuantos mechones de su cabello negro caían sobre su frente. Con los brazos y el torso desnudo, él dormía plácidamente.

Cómo te envidio, Hyung. Podría caerse la casa y él no se percataría de nada.

Intenté acomodarme entre sus brazos para intentar dormir, pero fue inútil. El querer cerrar los ojos para tratar de dormir, hace tiempo que se había marchado lejos de aquí.

Sin nada más que me faltara por hacer, tomé mi celular dejado en el buró y comprobé que era veinte para las dos de la mañana. Me había levantado para ir al baño y quise de nueva cuenta dormir, pero no, no pude y de eso ya hace una hora.

Satisfactoriamente, no me fastidiaba el hecho de no dormir completamente.

Debe ser porque me acostumbre al ritmo de trabajo que Trunks requería, y ahora podía estar fresca como una lechuga al día siguiente y sin haber dormido un solo minuto, estoy segura que a Jane, Clare y Zian no les irá mal. Porque sí que me encargué de conseguir una secretaria que mejor se acoplara al trabajo de Capsule Corp o mejor dicho, al nivel de exigencia de Trunks Briefs y al mío, de paso.

 **FLASHBACK.**

—El señor, Briefs quiere un informe de contaduría ¿A qué piso debo ir? Ah ¿Ann?

—Ah… señorita, Son. Solo un momento. Buscaré el archivo—Dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo de su falda inglesa.

Frené mi paso y me enfrenté a las tres mujeres aspirantes a reemplazar a la secretaria de Bra, ya que se había jubilado, y a otra chica que me reemplazara, ya que mi trabajo aquí había terminado. Pero no estaba resultando ser una tarea fácil, y no entendía por qué.

—¿Estudiaron el documento que les envíe?—pregunté y nadie respondió.

Todas las mujeres se quedaron estupefactas. Mirándose entre ellas, se lanzaron un código silencioso. Todas lo entendieron a la perfección, menos yo.

—¡Lo sentimos, señorita Son! —veneraron.

—No estudiaron—confirmé y ellas, aun en su posición de reverencia, me dieron la razón. Aclarándome la garganta, les pedí que levantaran la cabeza.

—Me considero una persona condescendiente—empecé—. Les di un día para aprenderse el documento que les servirá para que se puedan mover aquí ¿No es así?

—¡Hai! ¡Lo hizo, señorita!

—No era un simple documento que les di para que estuviera en la bandeja de su correo. Era la primera prueba que tendrían conmigo. Tenían que estudiarla. Y ahora demostrarme que les interesa este trabajo.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho, Srta. Son! ¡Por favor, discúlpennos!

—Fallaron a su primera prueba—hubiese querido tener una cámara para capturar sus facciones—, ya que soy la secretaria de presidencia, tuve que asumir esta responsabilidad de encargarme de guiar a las dos posibles secretarias para presidencia y vicepresidencia de entre ustedes. Pude haberlas dejado a su suerte, pero aquí estoy, y el tiempo en C.C. es oro y no necesitamos gente que lo pierdan o peor aun que se lo hagan perder a la empresa.

Las mejillas blanquecinas de las tres mujeres peli-negras se tornaron de carmín, en especial porque Marie, la recepcionista del piso de gerencia general estaba sentada en su lugar de trabajo, y de paso, estaba escuchando todo mi sermón, pero yo no me habría de callar.

—Y, la otra chica, por el momento será asistente de recepción. Marie se irá de vacaciones en dos semanas, y por eso, las estoy poniendo a prueba. Cualquiera de ustedes puede ocupar recepción o presidencia. Si este trabajo no les resulta fácil, entonces solo díganlo. Recursos Humanos me mandará nuevas aspirantes. Si es así, las puertas del ascensor están abiertas y muchas gracias por el tiempo.

—¡Lo sentimos mucho. Por favor. Perdone nuestra irresponsabilidad!—volvieron a decir a coro.

—Entiendan esto. Es por su bien. El señor y la señorita Briefs no les darán una oportunidad. Él o ella las echarán al mínimo error. Marie, no me dejará mentir.

—Para nada, Pan— contestó ella de manera cómplice—. Como yo las veo, mejor llama a recursos humanos para que entrevisten a otras chicas para la semana que sigue.

—Lo consideraré, Marie. Entonces ¿Quién se irá?—les pregunté y todas dijeron a coro que se esforzarían—, Bien. Me alegra, no olviden los maravillosos bonos que ofrece la empresa, ahora, solo para enfatizar. Yo no tuve un documento alguno cuando ingresé a trabajar aquí. Tuve que aprender sobre la marcha, y en esos documentos está un resumen de todo lo que en gerencia general más se demanda. Los redacté yo. Ahora, si no se quieren dejar ayudar, entonces, simplemente bórrenlo de sus correos, y a la siguiente semana buscarán trabajo en otra empresa. ¿Está entendido?

—¡Hai! ¡Srta. Son. Muchas gracias por su amabilidad!

—De nada chicas, solo esfuércense. Ahora, pueden ir a comer.

—¡Hai!

Las mujeres, un año o dos mayores para mí, tomaron sus bolsos del armario de empleados y se adentraron en el ascensor.

—¿Mano firme, Pan?

—¿Ah?—retorné mi vista hacia Trunks y solo pude asentir—. Tengo que dejarte en buenas manos.

—Sí. Ya sabes, si se quedan sin empleo, será tu culpa—Amenazó.

—¿Mía? La de recursos humanos dirás. Pero en fin ¿Irás a almorzar?

—Sí, vamos, te invito.

—Oh, lo siento, Trunks, pero iré con Hyung.

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**

Por Kami, en verdad. Creo que me odiarán después.

—¿Nena?

—¿Ah? ¿Estás despierto? —giré en su dirección.

—Sí, desde hace poco, pero dime ¿En qué pensabas?

—En nada, solo que… Hm. Ahora estoy casada contigo.

—Hm. Y aun así no quisiste salir conmigo al inicio ¿No?

—No.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Porque…—girando hacia él, acaricié el perfil de su rostro—. ¿Quieres la verdad?

—Sí.

—Eras un humano.

—Así que era eso.

—No me malentiendas. Lo que sucede es que, cuando adolescente, intenté tener novio, pero me di por vencida cuando se aterraban cuando practicaba artes marciales.

—Mediocres, a mí me gustaste por eso.

—Sí, hasta a mí me sorprendió que no pusieras el grito en el cielo cuando te lo dije.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? Recuerdo que llegaste y me dijiste: Antes de sentarme, te diré, practico artes marciales y soy cinta negra ¿Tienes problema con eso?—dijo imitando mi voz de manera pobre.

—Kami, yo no hablo así.

—Bueno, no así, pero ¿Me dijiste o no eso?

—Sí, lo hice. Tiempo después supe porque te reíste aquella vez.

"Permíteme, por favor. Siéntate"

"¿Oíste lo que dije?"

"Sí, es más, eres más interesante de lo que creí"

"¿En verdad no saldrás corriendo?"

"No, de hecho, señorita Son. A mí también me gustan, y no es por presumir, pero también soy cinta negra"

—Bueno, es que sabía quiénes eran Trunks, Bra y Vegeta. Así que no se me hizo extraño cuando te vi, pensé que de seguro formabas parte de su grupo.

—Ah… ya veo.

—Y bueno, cuando te vi con Vegeta-san, llamaste mi atención. Y luego, Trunks nos presentó. Lo que siempre me pregunto es ¿Cómo no te vi antes?

—Bueno, usaba la tele-transportación apenas acababa el entrenamiento con Vegeta-san. Pero creo que, aquella vez, la cámara se averió y tuve que ir por Bulma-san.

—Sí, y vaya que mujer tan terca de persuadir resultaste. Me tuviste meses esperando una llamada para que aceptaras salir conmigo.

—Hm. Debiste haber sabido que no sería fácil.

—Sí, lo sabía. En especial cuando Trunks dijo que podrías romperme todos los huesos del cuerpo si no tenía cuidado contigo.

—¿No te asustaste?

—Para nada, señora Ha.

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Bra. Déjala disfrutar, estará feliz en su luna de miel.

—Sí, pero dijeron dos semanas, mamá.

—Bra, hija. Sé que tu curiosidad te está carcomiendo por dentro, pero ya tendrán tiempo para hablar de eso y mucho más.

—Mamá, lo que sucede es que…

—¿Qué cosa, Bra?

—Pan se irá a vivir a América.

—¡¿Qué?!—no pude reprimir mi impulso de gritar.

* * *

—¡Kame-hame-ha!

—¡Garlic Gun!

Ambos nos lanzamos las bolas de energía y el destello de la explosión hizo aparición. Con la respiración acelerada y la ropa un tanto desgarrada, solo me permití dar una sonrisa de congratulación.

—¿Has mejorado, niñata?

—Hm ¿Apenas si lo notas?

—Sí, lo cierto es que—pausé—. No habíamos entrenado en lo que parece ser mucho tiempo.

—Sí, por eso es que estoy dando todo de mí en los ataques.

—Ya lo veo. Tu ki se disparó.

—He mejorado mucho, Trunks—dijo descendiendo y sentándose en el suelo—. Ven. Conversemos un poco.

—Claro—sentándome a su lado, solo atiné a recargar mi peso en mis brazos extendidos a los costados de mi cuerpo.

El silencio se instaló en el ambiente desértico y con el crepúsculo en el horizonte, me quedé en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de Pan.

De su respirar acompasado, su cabello siendo despeinado por el cálido viento, sus ojos destellantes y la sonrisa en su cara.

—Me iré a América, ah, y ya no podré entrenar así.

—Lo sé, Bra nos lo dijo.

—Sí, la verdad… no quisiera irme.

—¿Eh?

—Es que aquí tengo a abuelita Milk que sé, llorará cuando me vaya, a mamá, a papá y a abuelo Goku y Satán, pero…. También quiero apoyar en todo a Hyung.

—Pan…

—Quiero que ese nuevo proyecto tenga éxito.

—De seguro lo tendrá. Conocemos a Hyung—le dije.

—Sí, Kami, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza, no hay poder humano que pueda con él—al finalizar, solo pudo reír a todo pulmón y no dudé en acompañarla. Sabía de lo que hablaba, no en vano mi padre y él se llevaban bien.

Hyung iría a concretar un negocio en la compra de una editorial en América, su negocio prácticamente consistía en comprar empresas y acciones a un bajo costo, y luego hacerlas crecer para duplicar su negocio. Y no había nadie más capaz de todo este mundo que él. Y eso, eso le tomaría tiempo, no sabía cuánto, pero el mismo la estaba alejando de mí.

Hyung, era un conocido hombre de negocios, uno más que excelente, y en el fondo de mi alma, una mínima parte de mí, tan solo podía pensar y reconocer que Hyung era alguien que verdaderamente se merecía tener a alguien como Pan.

Ella era igual de empeñosa que él, testaruda a morir.

—¿Has tenido problemas con las chicas en la oficina, Trunks?

—Ah, no para nada. Al parecer las instruiste bien.

—Hm. Ni que lo digas.

—Al parecer te están muy agradecidas.

—¿Qué?

—Un día las vi leyendo un documento, les pregunté acerca de qué se trataba y me manifestaron que era el mismo que tú le diste.

—¿En serio? ¿Aún lo conservan?

—Sí.

—Vaya, causo sensaciones a donde sea que voy—dijo riéndose de su propio comentario.

—Lo haces. Ah ¿Pan?

—¿Qué, Trunks-chan?

—¿Cuándo te irás?

—La próxima semana.

* * *

—Nos veremos—dijo ella palmeando mi espalda. El día había llegado, y ahora tendría que verla partir del país.

—Sí, Pan. Cuídate.

—Trunks, hermano—dijo Hyung rompiendo la atmósfera que yo había formado con Pan.

—Hola, Hyung—saludé.

—No debiste haberte tomado la molestia de haber venido a despedirnos. Te lo agradecemos.

—No hay de qué, Bra y Pan siempre han sido buenas amigas, y ella quería venirse a despedirse—le contesté.

—Es que nunca nos hemos separado—replicó Bra a mi lado—. Te estás llevando a mi hermana, Hyung. Eso no te lo perdono.

—Bah. Peli-azul gruñona, ven para acá—dijo tomándola en brazos y envolviéndola como si se tratara de su hermana—. Te extrañaré enana.

—Hm. Repítelo insecto y te haré desaparecer—amenazó.

—No lo harás, me estimas demasiado para hacerlo.

—No me tientes, Ha Hyung Soo.

Después de una risa de parte de todos nosotros, él la soltó solo para despeinar su cabello azul.

—Sé la mejor vicepresidenta que este mundo haya visto.

—Hm ¿Lo dudas?

—No, para nada. Conozco a Bra Briefs.

—Ah, Hyung—interrumpió Pan—. Aguarda un momento, iré a comprar algo, regreso enseguida ¿Bra? ¿Me acompañas?

—Claro, Pan.

—Sí. Ah y por favor, tráeme una botella de agua.

—Lo haré.

Mi amigo tomó las maletas de Pan y se colocó a mi lado mientras Pan y Bra se alejaban.

—¿Volverás a Japón?—le pregunté.

—Sí, espero poder hacerlo rápido. No pasa desapercibido para mí que Pan está triste por dejar el país, y no la puedo culpar, su familia es única, yo también estoy un poco triste por irme, en especial porque me han tratado muy bien, ahora sé que tengo más familia que la mía propia.

—Sí, aquí siempre serás bienvenido.

—Lo sé, además, no alcancé a despedirme de Vegeta-san. Aunque espero poder venir para navidad, claro, si el tiempo otorga.

—Sí.

—Regresamos—anunciaron las muchachas, y entonces supe que el tiempo se acabó.

—Sí—le dijo Hyung —. Entonces, nos vamos. Trunks, Bra, si van a América, no duden en ir a visitarnos. Serán bienvenidos en nuestra casa. Me serviría unas clases de tu parte, apenas sí puedo materializar una bola de ki en mis manos, y bueno… Pan me terminará matando si no lo logro.

—Hey, te escuché—dijo ella caminando para tomar su bolso de las manos de Hyung—. Pero… Agh. No debo subestimarlo, ahora ya puede controlar el ki, y apenas sí elevarse por los aires, y por eso es que ahora tenemos que ir en un avión y no volando—dijo de manera graciosa y ninguno de nosotros pudo evitar soltar a reír desaforadamente mientras Hyung solo le daba una mirada un tanto seria.

—Te escuché, Pan.

—Es la verdad y lo sabes, Hyung.

—Lo sé, Pan.

—Vamos, es una broma—le dijo pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su esposo—. No te enfades.

—Me siento ofendido—soltó con una pésima actuación de enfado, y Pan solo pudo reír a todo pulmón—. Entonces, chicos. Los esperamos en América.

—A mí, por supuesto que sí, iré a pelear con Pan, por el tiempo, ya fue imposible por ahora.

—Sí, Bra. Te estaré esperando—le contestó Pan con la mirada determinada y yo sabía que ambas estaban aceptando el reto en silencio.

El reto:

Volverse más fuertes para enfrentarse.

—Lo mismo va para ti, Trunks—me dijo Pan.

—Lo haré, Pan—Nunca en mi vida iría a su casa.

—Entonces nos vemos—dijo Hyung extendiendo su mano hacia mí—. Cuídate, Trunks.

—Sí, Hyung, que tengan un buen viaje.

El avión despegó y se llevó consigo a Pan.

* * *

Don´t forget to leave reviews for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**DORAWA.**

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Hola a todos.

—¡Pan-chan!—literalmente, todos salieron a recibirla. Había pasado un año desde que ella se había ido y siempre, por alguna u otra cuestión, ella no asistía a las fiestas de mi madre. Ni siquiera yo lo hacía, no le veía el caso si no la vería de todos modos, pero ahora, ella había confirmado su asistencia— ¡Bienvenida!

—Hola a todos ¿Cómo han estado?—dijo entrando a la casa con su ropa roja de invierno. Rápidamente todos en aquella sala, la rodearon para darle la bienvenida. Para nadie era un secreto que la nieta de Goku se había ganado a todos—. Lamento la tardanza—dijo no sin antes acariciar su nuca como su abuelo Goku lo hacía a manera de disculpa, en fin, Pan parecía más hija de Goku-san que de sus propios padres.

Divagando por su anatomía, miré su cabello, había crecido mucho desde la última vez que la vi. Pero no era todo lo que había cambiado.

Finalmente, después de que la saludaran, era mi turno.

—Trunks-chan ¡Hey! ¿No me saludarás?—preguntó ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Por supuesto que sí, Pan—me acerqué a ella y la enfundé en mis brazos.

Como lo había previsto, ella estaba demasiado delgada. Había perdido mucho peso y lo supe desde que cruzó la puerta, pero no había comprobado la dimensión de la pérdida hasta que la tomé en mis brazos. Sentí a través de su abrigo su delgado cuerpo y una ira se apoderó de mí en ese instante —. Pan…

—Lo sé—dijo—. Sé lo que preguntarán y les contaré, lo prometo—dijo sonriendo con sus delgados pómulos en su rostro. Y verla de esa manera, tan delgada, pero aún sonriente, me hizo cabrearme en demasía.

¿Qué diablos pasó con Pan para que ahora ella se presentara con diez kilos menos?

Pan nunca había lucido tan delgada, sería un maldito por seguir pensando en ella de esta manera, pero me gustaba Pan tal y como era. Con sus sesenta kilos encima, me gustaba en demasía.

Pero Kami ¿Acaso está enferma? Esperaba que fuera así, porque si no, si este cambio tan abismal fuese por simple vanidad, allí sí que Pan me iba a conocer realmente furibundo. Y Hyung me importaría una mierda en ese momento.

—Espero que tengas una buena razón—le dije sin importarme si alguien me escuchaba. De todas maneras, todos habían ido a sentarse en la mesa.

—¡Pan-chan!—casi sin esperárnoslo, Bra se había lanzado hacia Pan—. Baka, me debes una pelea.

—Bra, hola—le respondió y supe que allí, yo sobraba.

—Chicas, las dejo.

Caminé hacia la mesa con decoración de navidad y me senté.

¿Qué rayos pasó contigo, Pan?

* * *

—Cuidado, Pan. Te atragantarás.

—Gomen, abuelita. Pero es que… —dijo con un poco de comida en su boca—. Extrañaba tu comida casera.

—Lo sé, allá en América no deben servir ni cocinar algo tan rico como yo preparo.

—¡Un aplauso para Milk!—dijo mi madre levantando su copa hacia la abuela de Pan que solo atinó a agachar la cabeza y teñir sus mejillas de carmín.

—Oh, Arigato. No es para tanto.

—¿Qué no?—dijo Pan de la misma manera que antaño—. Abuela. No hay nada como esto allá. Además, no he estado comiendo mucho en estos días.

—¿Y eso?—no pude evitar preguntar.

—¿Acaso eres idiota?

—Ah, Vegeta-san… —dijo Pan levantando la mirada hacia mi padre.

—Sabes que tu cuerpo, en particular, demanda de mucha energía calórica—explicó mi padre— ¿Por qué dejar de comer? No superarás tus poderes si no te alimentas.

—Vegeta—regañó mi madre, pero como siempre, mi papá solo se concentró en obtener su respuesta.

—Así es Pan. Lo que Vegeta dice es verdad—confirmó su abuelo Goku, de una manera seria, casi como nunca lucía y las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en mi padre, en Goku y en Pan—. Somos saiyajins, y amamos la comida—dijo al final con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Lo sé, abuelito. Y sí, se preguntarán por qué estoy así, y les diré. Es por mis suegros—dijo finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?!—todos soltamos esa misma pregunta ¿Qué?

—Les contaré. Hace tres semanas, los padres de Hyung regresaron de un viaje de negocios y decidieron visitar a su hijo, en parte, para compensarlo por no haber asistido a la boda, se están quedando en nuestra casa, y entonces…

—Ellos no saben quién realmente eres—completó mi padre.

—Hai, Vegeta-san—le contestó Pan—. Ellos no lo saben, y tanto Hyung y yo sabemos que saldrán corriendo apenas se enteren, no son, abiertos a posibilidades, y serían capaces de traer al pentágono para que venga a por mí, y… es por esa razón que estoy racionando mi comida.

—Lo entendemos, pero ¿No puedes salir a comer fuera? —dijo Goten.

—Ay, tío. Mi suegra no se despega de mí ni un solo momento, y esa es la razón por la cual no puedo comer en otros lugares. —dijo a manera de broma y todos lo tomaron así

—¿No estás comiendo nada, Pan?—pregunté finalmente.

La sangre me hervía en las venas, ni siquiera conocía a esa mujer, que era la madre de Hyung, pero desde ya tenía ganas de hacerla desaparecer por orillar a Pan a hacerse eso.

—Trunks. No es que no coma—me contestó—, lo que sucede es que no lo hacía como antes. Será al menos hasta que ellos se vayan. Y menos mal, se iban en pasado mañana.

—¿Y por qué les dio por ir a su casa?—preguntó Videl—. Bien podían haberse ido a un hotel.

—Sí, pero decidieron recompensar a Hyung por no haber asistido. Al menos eso me dijo Hyung, no le gusta hablar mucho acerca de sus padres, ya saben por qué.

—Y hablando de él ¿En dónde está?—preguntó Gohan.

—Ah, él vendrá luego, tuvo una emergencia en la oficina y por eso vine sola. Por eso, ahora, voy a recuperar mi relación sentimental con la comida—dijo para seguir engullendo su platillo.

* * *

—¿Otro wisky, Trunks?

—Sí, por favor, Hyung.

—Ah—suspiró—, otro año más—dijo sentándose en la silla a mi lado—. Y lo recibiré completamente molido. Goku-san sí que exige como sensei. Ahora entiendo de dónde sacó menudo carácter Pan. Casi formé una bola de ki muy grande y perdí la concentración.

—Vaya que sí. Pero irás mejorando eventualmente.

Hyung había llegado un día después de Pan, pero ahora, ellos se habían quedado para pasar el año nuevo en el país, y como siempre, mi madre se lucía por sus fiestas.

—¿Hyung?

—¿Qué pasa, Trunks?

—Pan nos contó porqué perdió tanto peso.

—Sí. Agh, Trunks. Te seré sincero. Lo que te diré no es fácil—Dijo sentando su copa en el suelo y con el cejo fruncido—. Son mis padres, pero… el sentimiento que eso debería representar no existe. Sch. Debiste haber estado allí, Trunks. Tengo una mierda de familia—confesó.

—Hay algo que no les has dicho a Pan ¿Cierto?—inquirí.

—Tienes razón. De cierta manera, yo también colaboré en que ella perdiera tanto peso—dijo con la mirada seria.

—¿Qué pasó con tus padres?

—Son unos interesados de mierda—dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Vinieron con la excusa de disculparse por no haber asistido a mi boda, pero realmente, me da pena decirlo, en especial porque eres amigo de Pan de toda la vida, pero…

—Tiene que ver con ella ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—¿Qué dijeron?

—Primero preguntaron de qué familia venía, habían averiguado quién era. Todo acerca de su vida ¡Maldita sea!—vociferó totalmente enfadado—. ¡Pretendían que Pan firmara la fusión de una de las empresas que supuestamente Mr. Satán le había cedido! Trunks, la querían persuadir, casi obligarla a que fusionara la misma con la de ellos. Por eso vinieron. Solo por el maldito dinero, no por mí, no por conocerla, no por averiguar cómo estaba en mi matrimonio.

—Hyung—. Ahora sabía porque apenas había oído a Pan hablar de su suegra me había hervido la sangre. Malditos.

—Por Kami, Trunks. Mi propio hermano me llamó para preguntar si la había obligado a firmar el acta de bienes mancomunados. Ni siquiera habló para dar una hipócrita felicitación por mi matrimonio, sino que, literalmente me mandó a la mierda porque según él, había cometido un puto error al casarme con una arribista.

—Malditos—dije ¿Cómo pudieron decir eso de Pan?

—Sí, eso fue lo que dijeron. Kami, yo no necesité de su ayuda para empezar mi negocio. Solo tomé lo que era mío por derecho y así comencé ¿Cómo pueden meterse en mi vida de tal manera?—dijo paseando su mano por su cara—. Duele el saber que tu propia familia son una mierda de personas, viles, interesadas, y…

—Hyung. Cálmate.

—Es que me llené de ira, Trunks. Y es por eso que les dije que se fueran de mi casa el mismo día que Pan vino. Ellos ni siquiera sabían que Pan iba a viajar aquí, así que dañé su negocio con ella. Sch. Llegaron con esa excusa, pero a los pocos días, al enfrentarlos realmente, porque no lo sé—dijo decepcionado—, me sentí feliz de que ellos al fin parecían tener genuino interés por mis asuntos, pero algo había que no me convencía totalmente, así que les dije cuál era su verdadero motivo y eso fue lo que me confesaron. Entonces sí que los mandé a la mierda, y les dije que se fueran esa misma noche.

—¿Lo hicieron?

—No, según Mack dijo que habían estado esperando a Pan, pero como antes te lo dije, yo le había dicho que viniera antes porque tenía un asunto pendiente.

—Tus padres eran el asunto—confirmé y él asintió.

—Sí, menos mal al día siguiente, ellos se habían ido.

—Ahora entiendo porque Pan vino sola.

—Sí. Kami—dijo de nuevo paseándose de nuevo la mano por la cara—. Ella se sacrificó esas tres semanas para aparentar ser una persona normal. Yo la amo tal y como es, y me importa una mierda lo que piensen.

Ante esa declaración, tan solo pude darle unas palmadas en la espalda, él solo tensó sus hombros y agachó la cabeza.

—¿La viste no? —preguntó y yo sabía a lo que se refería.

—Sí—a la delgadez de Pan.

—¿Cómo es posible que la tilden de arribista, si fue capaz de dejar de comer para que mis padres no se asustaran de ella?

—No lo sé, Hyung. Realmente lamento la actitud de tus padres y de tu hermano.

—Estoy acostumbrado a eso de su parte, pero no permitiría que hicieran lo mismo con Pan. Por mí se pueden ir muy a la mierda todos ellos.

—Tranquilo, Hyung.

—Por eso tomé la decisión de regresar a Japón.

—¿Qué?—Era una noche llena de sorpresas.

—Tanto Pan como yo extrañábamos tener esta unión familiar que los Son y los Briefs tienen. Y sé que a ella le encantará cuando le diga.

—Sí, sé que se alegrará, Hyung.

* * *

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

—¡Ah! ¡¿No me estás jugando una broma, amor?!

—No, regresaremos a vivir aquí.

—¡Ah!—literalmente me lancé a su cuerpo para enrollarlo en mis brazos.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—¡Eres genial!

—Lo sé, nena. Lo sé—dijo colocando su mano sobre mi cabeza—. Vendremos aquí.

* * *

—Es muy linda tu casa, Pan.

—Gracias, Bra. Se hace lo que se puede.

—Sí—dijo Bra paseándose por el departamento—. Me encanta esta foto de tu graduación—dijo al tomar el marco y pasar de fotografía—. Recuerdo que fue un día de copas aquel.

—Vaya que sí. No recuerdo mucho de aquel día.

—Ni yo—se río de manera cómplice—. Me ganaste con un año, Pan—dijo—. ¿Y? ¿Dónde tienes el título?

—Ah, está en el cuarto de estudio.

—Ah, ya veo. Yo por el contrario lo tengo empotrado en la pared de mi habitación, en un marco de vidrio templado. Irrompible—aclaró entre risas. Como siempre, Bra exagerando la situación—. Pero bueno, estaba pensando que podíamos celebrar tu cumpleaños veinticinco y de paso el mío en una discoteca ¿Qué te parece?

—Me encantaría, sería genial, Bra. Es más, podríamos…

—Cof. Cof. Buenas tardes, lamento interrumpirlas. Ah, señora Ha.

—¿Sí, Mack? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—El señor me envió por una carpeta verde que dijo usted tendría.

—Sí, está en la oficina, la traigo enseguida.

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué harás? Si no tienes nada más que hacer. Podríamos ir al desierto a tener una lucha—dijo Bra.

—Sí, efectivamente. Solo necesito enviar un documento a Trunks porque Hyung se olvidó de mandarlo. Agh, ese hombre tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza justo ahora.

—¿Qué tal la editorial?

—Muy bien, me ha colocado a cargo de ella—le contesté—, y no lo estoy haciendo nada mal, si hasta ya me he ganado el sobrenombre de Ha en versión mujer.

—De seguro que sí, Pan. Ahora, mueve tu trasero. Me debes un entrenamiento, te advierto que serás mi costal de huesos.

* * *

—¡Concentra tu energía!

—¡Lo intento! —dijo con el cejo fruncido.

—Ya puedes volar, Hyung. No entiendo porque no puedes formar una bola de ki más grande.

—Agh. Estoy estresado—dijo acostándose en la verde hierba del campo. Gateando—prácticamente—me acosté a su lado

—¿Quiero preguntarte algo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

—Hyung. Ahora que nos estableceremos definitivamente aquí, me preguntaba si…

—¿Qué? No me asustes, mujer.

—¿Podemos tener un perrito?

—¿Eh?

* * *

—Pueden pasar, aquí están todos los perritos, pueden verlos, yo tengo que contestar una llamada urgente, así que regresaré en un momento, discúlpenme—dijo la empleada de la tienda de mascotas.

Caminamos entre los cachorros que estaban allí y vimos a un pequeño perrito de lomo negro. Silbé con los dedos en mi boca y el pequeño perrito respondió. No me importaba si los demás pensaban que era vulgar, lo único que me interesaba es que ese pequeño cachorrito se acercó a nosotros.

—Oh. Lo lograste—dijo mi esposo.

—Sí, ya sabes que lo hago. Hola, pequeño—le dije al pequeño cachorrito de ojos azules.

—Estoy de regreso—dijo la vendedora—. Oh, veo que se han interesado por el pequeño lobo Huskey. Ah, este pequeño tiene dos meses de edad. Acaba de ser destetado de su madre y bueno, está en el periodo de socialización y reconocimiento de personas.

—Sí, ah…—Una llamada, hizo que Hyung y yo saliéramos a carrera del sitio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay un problema en la empresa.

—No puedo creerlo ¿Qué está mal? No me digas que hubo un error en la última revisión.

—No lo creo.

—No lo creo, de haber sido así, debimos habernos dado cuenta, Hyung.

* * *

Esperé enfrente del ascensor, Hyung y Mack—el guardaespaldas de mi esposo— ya tendrían que estar en casa. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo en mi piso y se abrieron las puertas, casi me caí de trasero en el suelo.

—¿Nos dejas entrar?—preguntó Hyung con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara y su polo en sus hombros.

—Ah…

—Buenas noches, señora Ha.

—Hola, Mack—me permití saludarle.

—Mujer ¿Nos permites pasar?—me volvió a repetir mi esposo y solo atiné a sonreírle.

—Oh, pero por supuesto que sí. Adelante—me quité del camino de las puertas del ascensor y permití que mi esposo, Mack, y el pequeño Huskey siberiano, que días antes vi en la tienda, pasaran a la sala.

—Me despido, buenas noches, señores.

—Descansa, Mack. Tenemos que irnos temprano—le dijo y Mack fue directo a su habitación para dejarnos completamente solos, o al menos en compañía del pequeño.

—¿Te gustó la sorpresa?

—¿Cómo no? Ah, por eso te amo, Hyung.

—Lo sé, es porque soy maravilloso—dijo de manera prepotente, pero solo se ganó un beso de mi parte—. ¿Te gustó?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Sin más que decirle me arrodillé en el piso y comencé a acariciar a mi perrito siberiano de capa negra, rasgos blancos y ojos azules.

—Vi que el otro día te encantó así que hoy pasé por la pet shop y lo traje a casa con nosotros.

—Te lo agradezco, amor.

—No hay de qué. Hoy cumplimos un año, Pan. Es mi obsequio.

—Cielo, Arigato—di una reverencia sin dejar mi posición en la alfombra—. Esto debe quedar en el recuerdo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Dónde dejé mi teléfono? —después de una rápida inspección, logré dar con él en el sofá de la sala.

Con la cámara del celular le tomé una foto para el recuerdo.

—Listo.

—¿En serio?

—Hai. Ahora, colócate junto al perrito. Te tomaré una foto.

—Ah… estoy cansado.

—¿Ah? Y supongo que yo estaré muy descansada—Dije de manera sarcástica—. Vamos, hombre. Solo será un minuto.

—Agh. De acuerdo.

Después de tomar la foto, guardé mi celular y continué acariciando a mi cachorro de lobo.

—Ahora, la cuestión es ¿Qué nombre le pondrás, Pan?

—Ah—pensé en las posibilidades y le dije—. Se llamará, Azur.

—¿Azur?

—¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Es el nombre con el que lo he bautizado ¿Alguna queja?—le dije con mis manos en jarra a cada lado de mi cadera.

—No, solo preguntaba. Entonces ahora viviremos cuatro personas y un Azur aquí. Bienvenido a casa pequeño.


	4. Chapter 4

**DORAWA.**

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **POV DE PAN.**

—¿Quién eres?—le preguntó Vegeta-San al invasor de aspecto blanquecino y enormes marcas de quemaduras en el contorno lateral de su cara.

—Soy Kian Tiang—le dijo finalmente no sin antes dejar esa sonrisa socarrona—. Y hemos venido a conquistar este planeta.

Con una actitud arrogante y firme, el hombre se presentó, no sin antes que su ejército de hombres formara un cuadro de honor perfecto para quién era su líder.

—Ríndanse, y les permitiremos ser nuestros esclavos. Pero… seguirán con vida.

El líder de aquella tropa que había venido en una nave espacial, estaba seguro de las habilidades de su centenar de guerreros, de todas las edades, tamaños, destrezas, pero sobre todo, unos más malévolos que otros.

Muchos de aquellos enfundados en trajes de batallas de duras corazas, esperando emocionados la victoria y la posterior colonización de la Tierra. Pero qué partida de idiotas. No sabían a los que se enfrentarían.

Pero como siempre, hay uno que destaca de todos ellos, y ese era precisamente el líder. Según su nivel de ki, era poderoso en extremo. Mucho más que yo. Pero lejos de hacerme sentir inquietud, lo cierto era que mi corazón se aceleraba a mil por el encuentro que de seguro no tardaría.

Quería desafiarme a mí mismo, saber lo mucho que he mejorado, y un enemigo era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. No soy tonta para saber que Trunks, Goten e incluso el abuelo, muchas veces se contienen en atacar. El que casi no lo hace, al menos no con frecuencia es Vegeta, él sí que no le importaría dejarme media muerta con tal que expulse mis verdaderos poderes.

Los que sé, me falta por superar.

Dando una ligera mirada y, evaluando mi terreno, vi que todos y cada uno de ellos eran de diferentes planetas. Algo que me emocionaba en demasía. Poder enfrentarme a los más fuertes, siempre ha sido uno de mis principales objetivos.

—Largo si no quieren que los matemos—ofertó finalmente Trunks parado al lado de su padre y, simplemente el líder, haciendo caso omiso de las amenazas, descendió hasta colocarse en frente de Trunks.

Se dieron una mirada intensa de parte y parte. Pero ninguno de los dos extendió los puños. Al menos no por ahora.

Por mi parte, me quedé estática y de brazos cruzados detrás de Vegeta-San. Cuando me levanté en la mañana, poco habría creído yo que algo como esto sucedería. Como era domingo, Bulma-san nos había invitado a un almuerzo, que por cierto, no habíamos podido probar ya que habíamos sentido el ki que aterrizó en la Tierra, vinimos aquí, solo para encontrarnos con los "colonizadores", y apenas era la una de la tarde.

Mi mirada se dirigió brevemente a Hyung parado en un terreno amplio, justo delante de la nave en la que había venido. No había poder que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión, era un temerario, y así le costara la vida, quiso venir a ver una pelea real. Contra enemigos reales y no un mero entrenamiento.

De pronto sentí el ki de Trunks elevarse, y por fin levantó los puños, di un rápido movimiento, pero su contrincante hizo lo mismo, y ahora ambos estaban en similitud de condiciones, con las piernas extendidas firmemente sobre el cuello del otro.

—Sch. Niñato engreído ¿Crees que podrás?—le dijo para sacarlo de quicio. Nadie dijo nada, al ser hijo de Vegeta, todos sabíamos que poco le faltaba para estallar.

—Mi última oferta—siseó entre dientes—. Se largan o…

—¡Trunks!—interrumpió su padre dándole una seria mirada—. Si quieren morir. Hm. A mí no me importará mandarlos al otro mundo—Masculló con un voz tan helada que hizo que muchos de los otros soldados que soltaran maldiciones y unos que otros temblaran con la gélida mirada que de seguro, él les dio.

—Vegeta…—murmuró mi abuelo para persuadirlo, pero todos ya sabíamos que sería imposible. Una vez que Vegeta-San tomaba una decisión, nada en este mundo lo haría cambiar de opinión—. Con noquearlos es suficiente.

—Si nos va a ayudar, no te metas, Kakaroto.

—Pero Vegeta….

—Hm. Son solo insectos ¿Qué valor pueden tener?

—Agh. Maldito insolente ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a las tropas infernales de la galaxia? Lo pagarás caro.

—¿Eh? ¿Tropas infernales?—preguntó mi abuelo, y por cierto. Fue una pésima pregunta, porque después de que cinco soldados se presentaran, hicieron una especie de presentación patética.

Mi mirada barrió con todos aquellos soldados ya en posiciones de batalla. Muchos de ellos nos miraban despectivamente y con burla, pero solo me permití dar una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué sonríes, niñata? ¿Te divierto?—bramó uno de aquellos soldados en mi dirección, pero no fue el único, mi abuelo, Vegeta, Bra, Goten y Trunks, giraron en mi dirección.

Sin quitarle la mirada a aquel hombre, caminé con paso lento, y aquel soldado de piel marrón descendió para colocarse en frente de mí. Me ganaba por dos cabezas, pero no me inmuté. Me coloqué firme ante él.

—Si así fuera ¿Hay algún problema?—le solté.

—Sch. Insolente—pretendió lanzar un puño en mi dirección, pero lo frené en el acto, dejando que la onda de ki expansivo nos rodeara.

—Pero….

—¡No me creas débil!—sin que se lo pudiera prever. Mi puño fue a dar a su estómago, lo cual lo obligó a doblarse para soltar un débil gemido.

Su ki descendió demasiado, un débil susurro escapó de su boca. Sin poder levantar la cabeza, el hombre solo atinó a cruzar ambos brazos sobre su estómago para inútilmente recuperar la compostura.

—Se les dijo largo. ¡Ahora!

—Sch ¡Insolente!—bramó el líder—. ¡Muchachos, acaben con ellos, pero déjenme a la bastarda para el final. Pienso divertirme un rato con ella!

—¿En serio?—pregunté clavando mis ojos en aquel ser blanquecino—. ¿Crees que puedas ser rival para mí?

—Serás mi trofeo.

—¡Yo no soy el trofeo de nadie!

No faltó mucho para el gigantón en frente de mí cayera inconsciente, y sin esperar más, me lancé a por aquel imbécil blanquecino que osaba usarme con trofeo.

—¡Hey!—uno a uno de los soldados fueron colocándose en mi frente—. El líder ha dicho al final. No seas impaciente, tu turno llegará. Y te advertimos, él no será gentil.

—Hm.

Ráfagas de ki se estrellaban por todas partes, muchos de ellos nos rodeaban, patadas y golpes se direccionaban hacia nosotros cuatro, ya que mi abuelo y Vegeta no quisieron participar. Entrenamiento dijeron.

Trunks y Goten estaba peleando en el ala oeste mientras yo me encargaba de noquear a uno por uno, no pretendía matarlos, pero vaya que la idea no era mutua.

Cuando casi perdí la respiración fue cuando una bola de ki estalló en el terreno lejano, en donde Hyung estaba.

—¡Hyung!—no pude evitar preguntar cuando el terreno voló en mil pedazos. Pretendí volar hacia él, pero un par de poderosos brazos me tomaron de sorpresa por la espalda.

—¡Pagarás maldita!—Poco a poco fue apretando su agarre a mi cuerpo, con toda la intención de romperme cada uno de los huesos. Su agarre profuso, me sacó gritos de dolor, pero sabía que nadie se inmutaría, esta era mi pelea y habría de salir de aquí a cómo de lugar. Cuando intenté zafarme de su agarre, otro de sus compañeros vino, tan solo para darme un golpe en la cara que me dejó atontada por breves momentos. Siguió con sus golpes mientras su compañero me continuaba apretando hasta casi hacer mi respirar doloroso.

—Muere, malnacida. Muere.

—Hoy será tu muerte, princesita.

—Ah… no... ¡Yo no puedo morir así!—sin darles crédito a más. Me transformé en súper saiyajin, no quería haberlo pero me vi obligada, tendría que acabar rápido con ellos para poder ir con Hyung. Continué peleando, pero me enfoqué en sentir la energía de Hyung que no vi uno de los golpes que me propinaron.

Un solo golpe fue suficiente para mandarme a volar y terminar clavada en el océano, enviándome varios metros lejos de la superficie, no tardaron mucho en mandarme ráfagas de ki. Los cuales esquivaba como podía, pero la incertidumbre por Hyung era lo que no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Sin poder contener la respiración por mucho tiempo más, nadé hacia la superficie, en un imprevisto de aquellos, me elevé por los aires, y ahora con ellos por debajo de mí, y creyendo que yo aún seguí en el agua, me permití acumular energía en mis manos para librarme de una vez de ellos.

—¡Kame… hame… Kame…. Hame…—la energía se concentraba, y aquella media docena de hombres se me acercaba. Un golpe, uno solo, el último de gracia y podría irme a buscar a Hyung.

—¡A por ella!

—¡Haaa!—la lancé a todos aquellos, sin que ninguno se me escapara. Apenas los derroté, me importó una mierda el resto, de seguro, Bra, Trunks, y Goten se encargarían de ellos.

Me concentré en sentir la energía de Hyung. Y lo localicé sentado, detrás de mi abuelo. Aterricé con dificultad, y corrí hacia ellos.

—¡Hyung!—sentado en el suelo lucía un tanto confundido mientras una fina línea de sangre corría por los laterales de su frente—. Hyung…

—Estoy bien—dijo finalmente con una débil sonrisa en la cara—. No te preocupes.

—Pero…

—No pasó nada grave—dijo para tranquilizarme, giré a mi abuelo y le agradecí el haberlo salvado, pero él denegó.

—No fui yo, Pan. Trunks, él fue el que llegó a tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Niñata! ¡A pelear, aun no acabas con las sabandijas!—me gritó Vegeta—. Él estará bien, ahora, ve y acábalos, para ya irnos de aquí.

—Hai.

Poco tiempo después, uno de ellos me terminó lanzando contra una roca.

—¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, niñata?! ¡Concéntrate!—Escuché que me gritó Vegeta, tenía razón, estaba desconcentrada, pero es que ver que casi mataban a Hyung me hizo perder el hilo de la pelea—. ¡¿Qué estás esperando?! ¡¿Una invitación?! ¡Mueve tu trasero hacia allí!

—Los mataremos a todos, incluido a ese que fuiste a ver—empezó a lanzar ráfagas de ki con dirección hacia donde estaba Hyung, pero sabía de antemano que nada malo le podría pasar, es decir, estaban mi abuelo y Vegeta.

Como no pude equivocarme, ellos simplemente desviaron el ataque. Lo cual me dio más confianza para sacar a flote mi sangre fría para las batallas. Sangre que según Vegeta-san, todos los saiyajin tenían.

—¡Lastimaste a Hyung!

* * *

—Hemos acabado—confirmó Goten.

—Sch. Eran unos insectos, debieron haber demorado menos.

—Con la ayuda que nos dieron—murmuró Goten. Definitivamente el hombre quería marcar su tumba.

—¿Dijiste algo, insecto?

—Nada—soltó haciéndose el desentendido—. Yo nunca dije nada.

—Vengan. Les diremos en qué fallaron—nos dijo mi abuelo colocándose en frente de nosotros con los brazos sobre el pecho, y una mano en su mentón. Como un verdadero sensei.

—Pero… Pan…. Estás sangrando—me dijo Hyung, quien solo había atinado a quedarse de pie con su chaqueta sobre su herida en la cabeza.

—Esto no es nada. Al contrario, debemos llevarte a un hospital.

—No te preocupes, esto puede esperar.

—Hyung…—intenté decirle, pero él solo dijo que esperaría—. Ah… Trunks—me dirigí hacia él y le agradecí el haberlo salvado.

—No es nada—respondió mientas su mirada se dirigió hacia él—. No debes estar aquí—le dijo—. Hyung, te llevaremos a un hospital.

—No me iré, la sangre es escandalosa. Estaré bien. Sigan con su reunión, yo esperaré.

—Pero…

—Trunks tiene razón, Hyung—dijo Vegeta, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Debes ir al…

—Vegeta-san. No me subestime, estoy bien. Si me siento mal, se los haré saber. Sigan en lo que estaban.

—Pero Hyung…—Trunks no pudo completar más, sabíamos que no habría caso.

—Pan.

—¿Hai, abuelo?

—Jamás te descuides—me aconsejó mientras me dio una semilla del ermitaño—. Descuidas mucho tu vista periférica.

—Hai—respondí—. Me enfocaré en corregir eso.

—Además, niñata…

—¿Sí, Vegeta-san?

—Baja tu ki, que no lo sienta el enemigo, guárdalo dentro de ti. Y lo mismo va para ustedes, mocosos.

—¡Hai!

* * *

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, Pan. No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí—dijo sentándose en el filo de la cama.

—Estuviste en riesgo por mi culpa, Hyung.

—No digas eso, Pan.

Mi vista se enfocó ahora en su frente vendada, y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—De no haber sido por Trunks… tú…—Decirlo era dificultoso para mí. Pero sabía que Hyung comprendió mi premisa a la percepción.

—No, nena. No te culpes por algo que no tiene importancia.

Giré incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

—Casi te mueres, Hyung. Esa venda en tu cabeza demuestra que estuviste en un peligro eminente.

 _¿Por qué este hombre no veía la realidad de mi preocupación_?

—Quise acompañarte, Pan. Y sabía cuál era el riesgo. Nena, no tienes de que culparte.

—Hyung…

—Es más, si quizá ellos, aunque lo dudo, hubiesen tenido la fuerza suficiente para derrotarlos, no hubiese importado en dónde me encontraba.

—Hyung.

—Pan.

—Hyung. Creo que…—me rasqué la cabeza para encontrar las palabras. Sabía que posiblemente lo heriría—. No deberías…

—Iré—dijo muy firme—. Iré, Pan. No dejaré de ir a las batallas que enfrentes solo por el temor a morir.

—Hyung…

—Sé que soy un simple humano, pero aun así, quiero ir contigo a aquellas batallas. Quiero hacer algo que nadie más en este mundo puede hacer, y es por eso que quiero que me enseñes a combatir.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, lo que oíste. Quiero pelar como ustedes. Poder controlar mi ki y lanzarlo como lo hacen ustedes.

—Pero ¿Es que acaso quieres….—definitivamente el golpe en la cabeza sí que lo afectó.

—Sí, quiero poder enfrentarme a enemigos fuertes, como lo haces tú—me dijo emocionado, y yo sabía que nada lo haría capitular—. Oh, casi lo olvidaba, vaya que les diste una paliza. Buen trabajo.

* * *

—¿Te diviertes?

—Por supuesto que sí, amor—comenté cuando me subí en su espalda—. Kami, que bello está el día.

—Sí, menos mal traje las gafas de sol—se acomodó las mismas sobre el puente de la nariz—. ¿A qué luzco guapo?

—Sch. Te diré que sí para que no sufras.

—Eres demasiado cruel conmigo. Le faltas el respeto al jefe de jefes ¿No tienes miedo de que te despida?

—No podrías.

—¿Y eso?—preguntó—. ¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?

—Porque resulta que soy su esposa, y a no ser que quieras el divorcio, no podrás despedirme.

—¿Acaso me amenazas?

—No, para nada. Solo quería que supieras que te será difícil deshacerte de mí.

—¿Quién dice que quiero deshacerme de ti?

—Tú, me acabas de decir que si continuó con mi actitud, podrías despedirme. Te lo advierto, Ha Hyung Soo. Tendrás un escándalo con la prensa si lo haces.

Ambos soltamos a reír por nuestra tonta y patética pelea.

—Ah, cambiando de tema, menos mal me traje el sombrero—le dije enroscando más mis brazos en su cuello—. De no ser así, habría terminado con la piel enrojecida y me vería muy graciosa.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué no trajiste uno para mí?

—¿Acaso eres un niño?—le devolví la pregunta—. ¿No puedes traerlo por ti mismo?

—Sí, pero prometiste cuidarme. Eso incluía el paquete completo, no solo cuando de la lucha se tratara.

—Ah…

Me acababa de ganar en mi propio juego.

—¿Eh? ¿Algo más que argumentar?

—Ah… —me acabó de ganar—. No. Mejor, sonríe—sin previo aviso saqué mi celular y nos fotografíe.

—¡Baka!—bramó fregándose los ojos con una de sus manos libres—. El flash directo en los ojos—bramó de nuevo—, no puede haber algo más cruel que eso.

—¿A quién le estás diciendo Baka?—reclamé—. Recuerda que puedo patear tu trasero cuando quiera.

Después de reírse desaforadamente por mi comentario, corrió conmigo a cuestas, no sin antes dar un traspié.

—¡Baka! ¿Quieres matarme? —le grité y parece que eso logró frenarlo, su caminar se hizo más pausado y solo aferró mis piernas a su cadera.

—No, por supuesto que no. Solo cállate y sigamos.

—Sí, ya que hoy tengo servicio completo a disposición ¿No es así?

—Hm.

—Ah… ¿Hyung?

—Dime.

—¿Por qué hemos venido? ¿Eh? Pensé que tendrías que trabajar hasta tarde el día de hoy.

—No, no tenía mayores asuntos en la oficina, y simplemente quería sacarte a pasear.

—¿Crees que soy un perro? Ni siquiera a Azur le dijo: "Ven te saco a pasear"

—No, Pan. No eres un perro—se rio—. Nada de eso, solo es que trabajas demasiado.

—Hm. Sabes que amo trabajar.

— Deberías descansar un poco, eres muy intensa.

—Mira quién lo dice—reclamé—. El hombre tan ocupado. Ah, Hyung. Bájame, por favor.

—¿Eh? Creí que estabas cómoda.

—Sí, pero quiero caminar, no quiero que tú seas el único que disfrute de la arena caliente.

Una vez que estuve en el suelo, allí sí que me quité las zapatillas.

—Ahora sí. Vamos, Hyung.

—Ah… Oye, Pan.

—¿Qué?

—Me está dando hambre, vamos a comer lo que trajiste.

—Agh. Glotón. Será en breve. Antes quiero broncearme un poco.

—Pero tengo hambre, Pan.

—En breve—le dije adelantándome a él—. ¡Eh Hyung!

Retorné mi vista hacia él, y casi ni me di cuenta cuando me alejé demasiado.

Detrás de mí estaba un hombre relajado, joven como lo era él, con el cabello despeinado por el viento, su camisa blanca de lino semi-abierta y sus pies descalzos caminando por la arena caliente de la tarde. Pero no estaba solo, Azur lo acompañaba. El pequeño de seis meses estaba caminando a su lado.

—¡Ha Hyung Soo!—le grité.

—¡¿Qué, Son Pan?!

—¡A que no puedes alcanzarme!—casi pude verlo hacer un puchero en su boca antes de verlo correr a toda velocidad.

—¡Niñata engreída. Pagarás tú insolencia!

—¡Lento! ¡Con esa velocidad no podrás alcanzarme!

* * *

—Mira, lo hice para ti, ahora abre la boca.

—¿Eh?—sus ojos se abrieron asombrados—. ¿Cuándo has hecho esto? ¿Eh?

—Eso no interesa. Solo abre y no preguntes.

—Pero…

—Solo es un onigiri—le dije—. Baka, no seas tan desconfiado ¿Crees que podría envenenarte?

Sin poner más argumentos, abrió su boca y comió.

—¿Qué tal?

—Delicioso—dijo—. ¿Cuándo lo has hecho?

—Si te soy sincera, estos que tienen relleno los compré, pero es que me avisaste muy tarde.

—Hm. Ya sabía yo que no lo habías hecho tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás insinuando que yo no cocino bien?

—Ah….

—Baka Hyung… entonces—le quité los pastelillos de frijol—. No comerás estos. Me los comeré yo y Azur, tú ve a buscar comida—fingí enfadarme. Tomé mi onigiri para comérmelo, pero antes de llevármelo a la boca, las manos de Hyung me tomaron por la barbilla y me obligó a besarlo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es tu culpa, eres muy linda.

—Sch. Come tu comida antes de que se enfríe, y no quiero escuchar que no te gustó ¿Entendiste? Te golpearé si no comes.

—¡Hai, mi general!

* * *

 **POV DE TRUNKS.**

—Entonces por eso creo que la clave para… Ah ¿Está conmigo Sr. Briefs?

—¿Ah?

La bella modelo sonrió de medio lado y girando la copa en sus dedos solo pudo sonreír en mi dirección.

—Sr. Briefs.

—Lo siento, Srta. Sue. Estaba un poco distraído, le pido me disculpe.

—Veo que no le agrada estar aquí, Sr. Briefs.

—Oh, por favor no piense eso. No es así, su compañía es muy agradable. Srta. Sue—intenté disculparme, pero evidentemente ella supo que no le estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención—. Solo es que…

—Problemas con la oficina, supongo.

—Exactamente. He estado un tanto ocupado con unos asuntos, le pido me disculpe.

—No hay nada que yo tenga que disculpar. Cambiando de tema ¿Qué tal le ha parecido el vino?

—Exquisito. Usted tiene un buen gusto.

—Muchas gracias, Sr. Briefs. Aunque debo admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa al escogerlo. Para un experto catador de vinos como usted, esto no debe ser de gran trascendencia.

—No diga eso, por favor. La comida y el vino, fueron un deleite para el paladar. Le agradezco el que haya aceptado asistir esta noche.

—Ah… si le soy honesta, estaba un tanto reacia al inicio, pero he disfrutado su compañía. Aunque su mente haya estado ausente un poco.

—Ah, lo siento.

—Debe ser una mujer muy especial—dijo.

—¿Perdón? —apenas sí pregunté sorprendido.

—La que abarca todo su pensamiento, Sr. Briefs—dijo con toda convicción y afectivamente había acertado. Debía darle el crédito.

—¿Eso cree, Srta. Sue?

—Sí, creo que debe tener un gran potencial para que un hombre con su fama y talento por los negocios sea capaz de perder la concentración. Aunque si bien es cierto, esto no es para una firma de contrato, lo cierto es que los dos fuimos citados aquí para conocernos un poco más.

—Hai. Su padre, está muy orgulloso de usted, y fue el que propuso una cita con usted para conocerla.

—Le agradezco infinitamente el que esté aquí, ya que así pude conocer en persona al dueño de C.C. Esta cita—pausó—. Fue propuesta con la intención de que usted y yo quizá llegásemos a establecer lazos amistosos u de otra índole en el futuro. Comprenderá a qué me refiero.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Algo sobre las relaciones amorosas.

—Sí, efectivamente—bajó su vista a su plato antes de volver a sonreírme—. Sr. Briefs. Disfrutemos esta cena, fue un honor conocerlo, pero quiero que tenga en cuenta que no es el tipo de hombre que busco para una relación, y le apuesto que usted tampoco ve en mí a aquella persona en la cual tanto piensa.

—Me ha dejado sin palabras, Srta. Sue. Es usted muy intuitiva. Ha logrado conocer las razones de mi alejamiento.

—Se lo agradezco. Por favor, cenemos.

—Le agradezco—dijo desde su asiento de piloto—. Espero que tenga suerte con la mujer que lo tiene distante de la realidad.

—Hai. Espero que usted también tenga suerte en lo que busca, Srta. Sue.

—Hai. Esforcémonos en ser una buena pareja para quién podamos, Sr. Briefs. Me despido.

—Conduzca con cuidado—le dije.

—Hai—subió el vidrio de la ventanilla de su auto, y se unió al tráfico. Mientras, mi auto aparcó a mi lado, una vez que se bajó el valet, me senté en mi sitio de conductor e hice lo mismo que la Srta. Sue.

No fue tan terrible como yo lo había creído.

" _Ella es la hija del gerente general de automotores Sue. Dicen que es muy bonita"_

De eso no cabía ninguna duda, e inteligente también lo era, pero aun así, no había logrado interesarme en lo más mínimo. Y es que…

No puede haber otra Son Pan. De existir alguien así, ella no sería especial. Pero es que, ninguna de las chicas con las que he salido ha logrado llamar mi atención, interesarme de tal modo como lo hizo Son Pan, y sin siquiera proponérselo.

" _Esas chicas, son muy guapas y elegantes ¿Por qué no las invitas a salir, Trunks-kun?"_

Mamá, si supieras que lo he intentado, ya hasta perdí la cuenta con cuantas he salido. Solo espero mañana el tabloide de una nueva cita en la ciudad. Así que, mejor me iré a dormir.

Quizá sea yo el que esté mal en todo este asunto, porque me niego a la posibilidad de conocer nuevas mujeres con las cuales quizá podría establecer un vínculo amoroso.

Maldición.

De nuevo estoy pensando en estadística y probabilidad.

" _Conocer a alguien, casarse y tener hijos, no debe ser un mero deber social, como muchos dicen, debido a la baja tasa de natalidad que ahora tiene el país; yo creo que debe hacerse por amor, porque de lo contrario ¿Para qué tener hijos? ¿Para qué traerlos a un hogar sin amor, sin comprensión y en donde los padres ni siquiera se soporten? Además, Trunks-chan, te aseguro que el índice de los divorcios entrará en superávit si todos nosotros pensamos de la misma manera tan… fría y calculadora"_

Ay, Pan-chan. Será que todo lo que me has enseñado algún día se me olvida.


End file.
